


Always Too Late

by bundlesofcherries



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, and sad, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundlesofcherries/pseuds/bundlesofcherries
Summary: Michael has a breakdown over all of the people he's lost and Gallant finds and comforts him.





	Always Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you see any typos please tell me on here or on my tumblr (codysmichaels), thanks!

Gallant always thought he was the more emotional one in the relationship. Michael had led him down the path of believing that Michael couldn’t have cared less about anything that happened to him, as long as he had power. That time while being punished had proven to Gallant that he was weak and that Michael is, and always will be stronger than him. This is why Gallant was so shocked to hear sniffling coming from Michaels room. He came up to talk to Michael, but now felt like he was invading on something and that he should ran away as fast as possible. That was until a he heard a painfully loud sob and felt obligated to check on him. Gallant slowly opened the door knowing that Michael would not like this one bit.  
“Hey Mikey, are you alright?” That one sentence was all it took to make Michael completely silent. The room became so quiet you could’ve heard a pin drop.  
“Mikey? I heard something and just wanted to check on you. Is everything all right?” Emerging from darkness, Michael popped his head up over the back of the couch whispering something to himself.  
“What was that?” Gallant asked in a voice as soft as possible.  
“I couldn’t save her, I was too late, I’m always too late!” Michael shouted from across the room, and then fell back into his crying fit. Gallant was completely shocked. This man who looked so strong in everyone’s eyes, was now crying out of regret. Gallant didn’t even know he had the ability to feel regret after all the risky things he’s done. Gallant slowly walked towards the couch while holding his breath.  
“Hey, It’s okay Michael, whatever happened wasn’t your fault.”  
“But it was all my fault!” Michael shouted. “The only people I’ve ever loved died all because of me!” Gallant had no idea what the circumstance was, and didn’t want to upset Michael even more. They sat in silence for a couple seconds, before Gallant slowly started to lean into Michael’s shoulder, testing the waters. When Michael kept calm, Gallant started to delicately run through his hair. Michael preened and leaned into the touch. The reaction surprised Gallant.The idea of Michael being submissive was so unthinkable it caught him off guard.  
“Do you want to talk to me about what happened now?” Michael looked up at Gallant, large blue eyes still softened with his tears.  
“Only if you want to obviously, I’m not going to push you or anything. I just thought it might make you feel better to talk about it.” Michael slowly started to shake his head and ran his tongue over his now cracked lips.  
“I had a rough childhood.” Gallant somewhat understood how Michael felt now, he understood that Michael’s was most likely worse but the constant taunting and casual homophobia from his Nana Evie would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
“My father abandoned me, and my mother tried to kill me. So I was passed onto my Grandma, and guess what she did?” Michael looked up at Gallant asking the rhetorical question. Gallant shrugged his shoulders trying to get Michael to continue.  
“She killed herself, all because she didn’t want me.” Silence came of the room and Gallant had never felt more guilty in his life. He slowly started rubbing calming circles onto Michaels arms.  
“I’m sorry Michael, I had no idea.”  
“It’s alright, she not even who I’m really upset about. After I left home I met a woman named Ms. Mead. I’ve never had anyone be as nice to me as that woman was. She took me in and cared for me when no one else would. And she’s gone now. Those fucking witches killed her.” Michael let out a sob, resorting back to his mourning. Gallant had no idea what to do, so he comforted Michael the best he could. They laid on the couch for another hour, Michael weeping and Gallant playing with his hair while holding him when Michael let out a yawn.  
“You should probably go to bed Mikey, god knows crying makes me tired.”  
“We don’t speak of god here,” Michael said, putting a pause on his crying.  
“I know, I only mentioned him so you’d correct me,” Gallant said while smirking at Michael. Michael tried to hide his smile, but Gallant could see the dimple forming in his cheek.  
“It’s been a long day, let’s get you to bed,” Gallant said while scooping up all of the blankets off of the couch and walking to Michaels bedroom. Right after setting them down on the bed, he heard Michael tiredly murmur something.  
“What did you say Mikey?” Gallant asked softly while walking towards Michael.  
“Could you please-maybe, spend the night here?” he asked while avoiding eye contact.  
“Yeah, whatever you need,” Gallant said while placing his hands around Michaels face softly, forcing eye contact.  
“You know that you can tell me anything right?” Michael tilted his head in confusion about what Gallant was talking about.  
“Like when you’re sad and stuff, Michael I know it’s hard growing up like that, I just want to make sure you know that I care about you.” Michael laid his head down on the pillow, scooting into Gallant’s side. They both slowly started to drift asleep from the comfort of each other.  
“Thank you,” Michael whispered while placing a kiss on Gallants cheek thinking he was asleep. Both boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
